Stargate GT1: Oricus
by Dante Cross
Summary: A star gate fan fic where Daniel jackson goes to a new base where he and the main characters of this fic make base.rnits prety much just a rip off of atlantis but not with any atlantis chars so its under SG-1


Stargate Gate-Team-1: The Oricus

Chapter one

"Chevron 6 encoded" came the familiar voice of the Stargate operator.

A man ran up the stairs behind him, he was either of some importance, or he believed he was. A small badge on the man's jump suit indicated that it was the former. This man was Brigadier General Jack O'Neil, commander of the base. "What we got Humphrey?" General O'Neil said to the Stargate operator.

"Incoming wormhole sir," he said, watching the computer screen. "Chevron 7 encoded. What?" he muttered as the ring continued to spin.

"Humphrey?" Jack muttered, staring at the titanium covered iris.

"Sir It's a worm hole from another galaxy, Chevron 8 encoded, this one looks to be about as far as the Pegasus galaxy." Humphrey replied, looking up at the iris.

"Well… who started it?" Jack asked in an exasperated voice.

"Jack," came the voice of another from behind him. Another man, he wore glasses and civilian clothing. "What's going?"

"Galactic wormholes, nothing out of the ordinary, go back to bed." Jack said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? This is huge, the Atlantis team have been able to call in?" the man asked moving past the general to look at the gate. "Why haven't you opened the iris?"

"Because, Daniel, This is not a wormhole from Atlantis, it's not even the Pegasus galaxy." Jack said, "We dunno who sent it… what's going on?" at that moment there was a gush of steam and the iris opened ever so slightly, only enough for an object to be allowed through, and it was. Through the small gap was thrown a metal box and the wormhole disengaged.

"Err, wormhole disengaged sir." Humphrey said, a little stunned.

"I see that, tell me what happened."

"The Iris opened." Daniel, the bespectacled man, said, looking rather shocked.

"Daniel." O'Neil said sternly.

"Right, bad time."

O'Neil shook his head and walked to the wall where there was a communicator, which he turned on. "This is Jack O'Neil, I need a bomb squad in the gate room." he removed his hand, took a pace away and then returned it, saying, "Now."

The lid flipped open and the bomb squad leapt back slightly as a small amount of dust erupted from it. When the dust finally cleared and they were able to see in they were more surprised than relieved at what they next saw.

"It's a ZPM, actually its 7 ZPMs," said Major Samantha Carter a short haired blond woman who worked in the military alongside General O'Neil and Daniel Jackson.

"I know what it is, I know how many there are, but what I don't know is why we have them." Jack said, pacing the room slightly.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Daniel said, looking longingly at the Stargate for a moment. He shook his head and returned to the conversation.

"Daniel, you're not going through the gate to that new galaxy." Jack said as if it was the thousandth time he had had to answer that particular question, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Fine, but at least send SG-10, send a MALP, a grenade, something." Daniel said, sitting down in a frustrated manner.

"I agree with Daniel sir, we need to find out what's through the gate, we could find a new race of ancients…" Carter started,

"…We could find a new race of Goa'uld." Jack said.

"We could find new technologies to defend earth…" Carter said,

"…We could find a new type of stapler" Jack interjected.

"We could get some Zero Point Modules…" Daniel interjected

"…We've already got 7."

"Jack. You know we need to do this." Daniel said.

"Fine, but not you, I'll get a MALP in there, then if its ok I'll send SG-10, Ok?" Jack slumped down in his chair and sighed, this General business was more tiring than the fieldwork he used to do, never in his dreams back then would he have expected this sort of head trauma.

"Thank you," Daniel said standing up again and heading towards the door. "Oh Jack…"

"…No, Daniel, you cannot have a transfer to SG-10." Jack said without looking at his friend and colleague.

"I can't see anything." Carter said, staring into the video screen. The screen was blank with a few faint spots.

"Turn on the light" Jack said, Humphrey pressed a button and a small area of the black turned white, but the only thing worth seeing was the floor, it was covered with slightly sparkling, white tiles. Around the MALP and the Stargate there seemed to be writing.

"That's Ancient." Daniel said, rather excitedly, "and Asgard, and 3 other languages I cant really see."

"What's Asgard writing doing with Ancient writing?" Jack asked, turning to look at Daniel.

"Err, well there could be a number of reasons" Daniel said, "the main one I can think of is that this is the meeting place of the 5 guardians of the universe."

"The 5 what's of the who?" Jack said, looking from Daniel to Sam.

"Do you remember when you first met the Asgard?" Daniel said, moving his own hands in an expressive manner.

"Yes, I remember, it isn't something you forget in a hurry."

"Well it has been a while." Daniel looked up at Jack as his expression looked slightly hurt, "That's not the point. The point is, they said that they were part of the 5 guardians of the universe, they also said that we could be the next member of that alliance. I think that this place was the meeting place of these 5 races. We know that the Ancients are gone, we don't know anything about the other 3 guardians, and the Asgard have been out of contact with the others for a long time, since their war with the replicators."

"Daniel?" Jack said after a while.

"Yes?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is, this is the ultimate stronghold."

"So it might be a good place to control?" Jack asked sarcastically. "All right, so long as the air is safe send in Colonel Ryoku, lieutenant Colonel Gingell and their team."

"Thanks jack. Oh, I think you should let them take a fully powered ZPM"

"Why not just the half powered one we're using to power the gate?" Jack said, a little put out that he would have to give up one of his perfectly good fully functional, newly acquired Zero Point Modules.

"Because it might take more energy on that side, they might need to hook it up to the main systems, there could be any number of situations that could force them to use more power than actually needed."

"Ok, Daniel, I get the point. They can take one, but only one." Jack said standing up and heading out of the gate room. "They can go in, send in SG-4 and SG-7 as well."

"Medical and Scientific?" Daniel asked, sighing as he turned to look at the gate.

"Oh and Daniel, you can go if you think it will help." Jack shouted just before he disappeared around the corner. "Your in charge of the teams."

"Thanks Jack." Daniel muttered.

Chapter 2: Stuck

"It's stuck!" Matt said yanking at his body armour with his foot on the side of his locker. Matt was a tall person, he had dirty blonde hair down to his ears which held a small microphone and ear piece.

"Try unbuckling it, and hurry up we're due in the gate room." Kira said, clipping the rest of his body armour together. He had short, dark brown hair in a fringe crop style. A small line under James' eye indicated that he had seen some battle. He lifted his P90 out of the gun cabinet. "Get your gun"

James headed towards the doorway and stopped as a clatter behind him told him that Matt had dropped his gun, again.

"If you can't keep hold of it get a Zat, we should probably get one each anyway."

"Right," Matt said sheepishly returning the P90 to the cabinet and taking a pair of Zat. He turned around and threw it to James and caught the 9mm James threw back which he placed into his holster and walked to the door, following James to the briefing room.

"Well that about covers it, any questions?" Daniel said releasing the button of his laser pointer and placing it into his other palm.

James looked around the table; nobody was asking anything so he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Daniel said, looking over at him.

"I was just wondering why my team was halved." James said, lowering his hand and looking up at Daniel.

"Well, for one, Major Gray and Captain Street are on their leave from the army, but also because I've joined your team along with Dr Aloc." Daniel said, pointing to the glasses clad soldier who raised his hand.

"ok, and also, when we get there what do we do? Secure it and set up base?"

"Well… yeah."

"Ok… just asking."


End file.
